Destiny leads to unexpected turns
by Asseylum Vers Allusia Rose
Summary: Sometimes Destiny plays cheap tricks on you. The person you hate the most or you are rival with withdraws and you win. The phenomena of life is disturbed The unexpected to happen, Did you ever thought beyblades are human too, did you ever thought Ryuga could be gentle and caring, did you know your personality is mostly the influence of your Own beyblade.
1. prologue

**Here's a new story in place of "lost", and thank you so much on being on my side all this time to guide me, and I will promise not drag it on and update it on time**

* * *

It has only been a year to the battle of centuries. The Earth has slowly begun to recover from Nemesis's destruction. All the legendary bladers are living the life with their friends and family. Ryo Hagane has handed the WBBA to Tsubasa.

"Friends, family, and respected members of WBBA; today is the first anniversary of defeat of Nemesis. And we all are grateful to the one and only Gin-." Tsubasa says but was cut off by Ginga.

"Hey, Tsubasa would you please stop the formality, I don't like it a bit" pouted Ginga

"Oh yeah? Then how am I going to start the event then?" questioned Tsubasa

"By just telling all of us where the food stall is!" yelled Benkai and Yu in unison.

"For Heaven's sake! Is food all you guys ever think about? ". Yelled Madoka

"B-B-Bull! Thats not true!" claims an offended Benkai.

"Yeah! We also think about Beyblade!" states the youngest blader. And as if on cue, Madoka facepalms.

"I rest my case."

"Hey Madoka" greeted Ginga.

Ginga walked up to Madoka and took her hand and walked towards all of their friends and family.

"Aww, don't they look cute together" Tith said chirpily.

"They do!" said Hikaru

Ryuga came from behind and kissed Hikaru on the cheeks, she blushed a deep red shade.

"Ryuga, I think I told you to stay away from my daughter!" yelled Ryo in angry

Ryuga quickly ran off to God knows where.

* * *

**This is the prologue**


	2. ch: 1 confrontations

Hello! Everyone thank you for support.

Warning: Ryuga may be ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own MFB, EXCEPT MY PLOT.

* * *

Its a sunny afternoon, Madoka is doing work as usual and Ginga jumps out of nowhere and is continuously disturbing Madoka and she looks about ready to blow.

"Ginga for the last time, I am not done with pegasus yet!". Madoka yelled shaking the whole B –pit.

"Hey, I was just asking" replied pouting Ginga

"o_o, Ginga it's been six months you know".

"I know that it's been six months Madoka, but I don't really think fixing Pegasus takes that long".

"Would you please let me finish first" Madoka replied in peeved look.

"ohh, yea' of course" replied Ginga sheepishly.

"Ahhh, for heaven sake I am fixing the entire legendary bladers beys, as well as trying to find someone in the entire universe if they have the exact parts for Ryuga L- drago, as Ryuga came to me like a gentleman to help him with L- drago. So please, GINGA DO NOT SHOW YOUR FACE IN THE B-PIT ASKING FOR PEGASUS UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE IN MIND THEN YOUR WELCOME ANYTIME BUT NOT ABOUT PEGASUS, GOT IT!"

Ginga nodded his head and walked out of B-pit,well mostly ran out of the B-pit, to the WBBA Headquarter, where the others are.

* * *

AFTER A WHILE IN WBBA

The whole tower was filled with people, mostly working really hard, so everything goes back to normal and the progress and construction of the entire world is going off the hook. Ginga reached the 20th floor of the WBBA tower as it lead to the cabin of the director ,his father.

"Ginga, son you're here, we were all just having a nice tea party conservation with others" Ryo chirpily said.

"Dad, if anyone going to go at Madoka's don't go please don't. She is really mad". Panicking Ginga replied

"Ohh, thanks hagane I was planning to" replied Ryuga in really cool manner standing at the end of a corner with closed eyes as usual.

"When did you came back?" asked Kenta

"An hour ago kid" replied Ryuga in really soft tone,which surprised everyone in cabin.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ryuga?"

"Yeah,keep doing what you're doing, cuz I'm just leaving" said Ryuga while rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm, I said Madoka's really mad so you wouldn't wanna go" said Ginga

"I have things to do Hagane" he replied in a really annoyed way.

"Ryuga, we would want that if you would stay for a while so we can get to know each other than being acquaintances" Ryo said.

"Right, don't you know enough about me"

"Please Ryuga, I do think you as a friend" said Kenta as a plead

'A friend? I don't have friends' thought Ryuga

"Fine," said Ryuga

Everyone was shocked at Ryuga sudden change in mind.

"Well that's great, we'll start from introducing ourselves first, right guys" said Ryo

Everyone introduces themselves from the beginning and at last it was Ryuga's turn and Ryuga starts

"I have nothing interesting, to tell you all, as much as all of yours introduction was interesting, I owe my life to hagane and my companion who stood for me while I was in depths of darkness fighting over if I should just go to sleep forever or choose to be part of this well, you all know what I chose.

Everyone was shocked to see Ryuga thank Ginga for saving his bladers spirit and thanking Kenta for standing up for him.

* * *

This will continue until then good bye.

Ferocious14 or xxdragonbreathxx14.


	3. Ch:2confrontation part 2

Hello there everyone, I'm back after three days, so sorry but this is Christmas special I know it a bit late but still.

* * *

"Ryuga, that's so sweet" Madoka said

"Thanks, but I did what I felt was right I guess. It's not a big deal". Ginga said in replied to Ryuga's words

"What did I do? I just wanted to help" Kenta replied.

"I know you wanted to help your friend's Kenta, but you stood up for me and challenged me. Do you remember what I said **'at one time, it was for a brief shining moment I become serious I promised take it Kenta'** it was a spark, which made me realize what I did was selfish of me, I thought about Rago mocking me, and fell into his trap, and you, Kenta, instead blamed yourself for what happened and stood up, the only thing I could have done was to repay you was by giving my star fragment to you , which I felt was doing the right thing and it was" Ryuga replied and left everyone astonished at what he had said.

"Wow" said Ryo "I never thought he could be so nice to us"

"Well at least he's not going to be grumpy with us" said Yuki

"Something is not right, last time I check he was a fierce blader. What's with the sudden change of heart?" said Masamune while eating a burger

"Yeah your right dude" said Toby

"Sometimes people change, Ryuga might has changed and sided with good "said Madoka

This sentence made Hikaru wonder if Madoka was right about Ryuga changing.

"Maybe, something happened" Kenta whispered under his breath barely anyone could have heard.

But Hikaru did hear what Kenta said (well that's because she standing next to him).

"And I'm going to find out the reason to it" said Kenta and stormed off with a determined expression.

This worried the others.

"What's got into him lately" said Ginga

"I guess he's pretty shocked at what Ryuga said so obviously he's confused" said Zeo

"Right...Hey wait! No fair! What about my burger?! Where is my baby?!" exploded Ginga when he saw Masamune eating all the burger by himself ran to him and snatched the whole tray of burgers for himself and kept a hand on Masamune's face so he couldn't reach it.

Everyone anime sweat dropped.

* * *

Please tell I'm doing good or not, bye bye xxdragoniodfiercexx14


	4. Ch:3 Gathering

Today was a wonderful day, a best way to enjoy winters is to drink some coffee and sit besides a fireplace, today the MFB crew were spending time at Ginga's house as Ryo has offered them to spend some time with before going off to meet their families. Everyone was well dressed. Masamune, Toby, Zeo, king, Dynamis, Aguma, and Bao couldn't attend the gathering as they already left. People who attended:-

Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa, Benki, Yuki, Chris, Ryuga (he had no choice), Ginga (obviously), Tith and Hikaru.

* * *

But here I don't think, they even now the meaning of a gathering, you want to know why?It's because of this, Madoka and Hikaru are gossiping, Ginga and Kyoya are having argument and Benki and Kenta are trying to stop them, when themselves stop their argument then they could anything about Ginga and Kyoya, Tsubasa is chattering with Chris, Yu and Tiith are playing, and last but not least Ryuga is sitting in a corner eyes closed as there is nobody. The immortal phoenix who invited them is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a loud bang silence them all, there the immortal phoenix has arrived with a drum, banging it around everyone. It was really painful noise, then and there Ryuga snatched those instruments from the immortal phoenix AKA director of WBBA and set on the dining table. Hikaru said "what is this"?

"Hmm, well this is the only way I could get all of your attention" replied Ryo

"Have you heard the thing called announcing loudly?" asked Chris.

"I have but, at this level of noise I think barely anyone could have heard so I used the drums. Besides im pretty good at it, don't you think?" replied Ryo back to Chris.

"So, now we have your attention what did you want to talk about" said Tsubasa, ignoring his egotistical comment.

"Well, that's because this isn't a gathering It's suppose to be when all of you kids gather and talk, play games, eat together. What is this all you all have found a partner to talk to isn't a gathering so how about we all sit in a circle and talk to each other means talk one another" replied Ryo

Everyone agreed expect Ryuga he went straight towards his room (Ginga and Ryo offered Ryuga to stay with until he finds his own place). All of them gathered in a circle, it was about time they realized that Ryuga was missing.

"Ginga, would you go and call him from his room" said Ryo

"Yea' sure dad" answered Ginga.

Ginga went up stairs to Ryuga's room the door was open but Ginga didn't barrage in but hide behind the wall saw what Ryuga was doing.

Ryuga whereas has opened all of his suit case and was gazing at his emperor stuff, the head crown gauntlet Etc, but he was also gazing at a tiny box more like a bey case it had a bey in white and reddish colour, he only stared at that bey, and a tear slipped from his eyes. Ryuga had still not sensed the presences of Ginga yet, but he wiped his tear of his face, just as he turned there was no one.

Ginga had ran down from Ryuga's room to the kitchen while lost in thought of what he saw, Ryuga crying and whose bey was that, but the thought slipped and he took the tray of cold drinks and entered the hall.

"Where's Ryuga" said Yu

"Ohh, I forgot to call him" replied Ginga

"Ginga, can you do anything right?" said Ryo

"How's it my fault I became thirsty?" answered Ginga

"Of course it's not your fault" said Madoka in a mocking manner.

"Yea' that right". Said Ginga not noticing her mocking him.

"That wasn't a compliment Ginga" said Hikaru

"Of course it wasn't" said Ginga "I was just joking." he lied.

"Tsubasa, how about you call Ryuga down?" said Ryo.

"Poor Tsubasa is going to die. Your setting your new director off to suicide. Nice job Mr. Hagane." replied Masamune in pity.

"Oh come on! Ryuga is changing! Im sure of it!" defends Hikaru.

"Ugh, such a big fuss for calling one person. Kenta, why dont you go and get him?" says Madoka.

"Okay," said Kenta

Kenta went up stairs and called Ryuga down, then everyone played games, chatter the whole night and what else they could think something by yourselves bye, bye.

* * *

Ferocious14 sign off.


	5. Ch:4 NEW YEAR PARTY

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. **

**Song recommended: legendary lovers – Katy Perry**

* * *

Madoka was arranging the drinks, while Hikaru was in WBBA GRAND HALL, taking care of the New Year Eve decoration. Everyone has returned home, but Dynamis, Aguma, Bao, Masamune, Toby, Zeo; king couldn't make it for the party.

Ginga as usual was given to look after the food stall; yuki took care of the security. Kenta, Tsubasa and Ryuga took care of the invitation. The rest of the co relaxed, until it was the time of the party.

* * *

**10:00 pm**

The dance floor was full and everyone were dancing with their dance mates, Madoka was standing at drink stall, drinking her punch. Ginga and the boys had dances the whole party. After 10 mins Ginga's eyes landed on Madoka who he felt was one most beautiful girl in the party. She wore a floor length purple dress with diamonds and purple high heels. Ginga in walked up to her but suddenly Ryuga pushed Ginga and he landed on top of Madoka. She was lost in beautiful golden brown eyes, whereas Ryuga left with a cheeky grin on his face. Ginga was lost in her beautiful sea green eyes. They broke their gazing until Kenta cleared his throat and started humming. Ginga got off of Madoka and Madoka dust her dress off.

"Umm, hey Madoka would like to dance" asked Ginga

"d-d-dance, of course Ginga" she replied back.

"Uh, great" said Ginga

Just then a slow song started humming out of the speaker. Everyone were dancing with their partners, it was time for the couple dance. Even Hikaru was dancing but with Kyoya. Ryuga was a bit jealous, but didn't show it of course. He didn't like Hikaru dancing with Kyoya. Hikaru was wearing, Beaded Black Ball Gowns floor length. What should I say Hikaru was looking damn hot in Ryugas mind.

Ginga and Madoka started taking center of attention as the way they dancing looked like they practiced a thousand of times , taking such beautiful series of movements , that it looked they ever a couple, but yet. Whereas the damn handsome Ryuga was feeling something like this for the first time, he wanted Hikaru for himself and makes her his and no one elses.

"why the hell am feeling so anger toward Kyoya, why do I care if she's dancing with him, I shouldn't care, that's right I shouldn't, no not this time I should, I love her and I going to make her mine today". Ryuga's thought.

Ryuga walked where Hikaru and Kyoya were dancing and grabbed Hikaru's hand and took her far corner of the hall, there Ryuga's hands started swarm up to her waist and started dancing with her.

Hikaru tried to release herself from him, but she found herself overpowered and started enjoying the dance. The both couples dancing a whole hour and they didn't realized until it was time for fire workers.

Poor Kyoya searched the whole hall but he didn't find Hikaru.

**11:59 pm**

* * *

The ceiling was departing and the sky above was complete black and fireworks were lit. They were looking beautiful until snow started falling too, and Ginga and Ryuga made a sudden move to kiss their partners. Madoka and Ginga melted in kiss, they started kissing passionately and broke from the kiss and were panting hard, so on with Ryuga and Hikaru, and Ryuga started kissing passionately with Kyoya saw and was heartbroken on the every first day of the NEW YEAR.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR **

**WELCOME 2015.**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IT'S MY VERY FIRST ROMANTIC CHAPTER TELL ME IF I DID GOOD OR NOT BECAUSE I HAVENT WENT THROUGH THESE**** THINGS**** AND NEVER WILL UNTIL MARRIAGE. **

**CRITICISM IS ALLOWED. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. ch: 5 bright light

It has been three weeks since the NEW YEAR'S EVE. Everything is back to normal expect that Madoka and Ginga are couple now, and Kyoya is not talking to Hikaru as he claims she cheated on to him with Ryuga, whose not in the least worried about it. Kenta is acting weirder day by day.

**SO ON WITH THE WBBA**

* * *

"Hey, Director have you seen Ryuga" ask Kenta

"Kenta, is something wrong? What's with your clothes, and Ryuga is in his room" asked Ryo

"Its nothing, my clothes are in the laundry and don't anything to wear so wore the two year Halloween costume" said Kenta

Kenta was wear a Sherlock Holmes costume and was actually to be one too.

"Are you sure he's in his room?" said Kenta

"Yes, I am" said ryo

"Okay, thanks" said Kenta and ran away toward Ryuga's room.

"Something is seriously wrong with him" said Ryo to himself.

Kenta was standing outside Ryuga's Room in the head quarters (so you don't confuse). Kenta didn't have a reply so he went in as the door was unlocked. As Kenta entered there was no one in the room.

Ryuga was in bathroom. Kenta suddenly saw a small metallic object under his pillow; his curiosity got the best of him. He pulled the metallic object and it was mobile.

"I never knew Ryuga had a mobile 'iphone 6'". Said Kenta

He unlock the phone went through all the application, then Kenta's eyes on the contacts and he opened contact application. Kenta was shocked that Ryuga had everyone's even his and some other people he didn't knew about.

Suddenly a picture caught his eye, it was a picture of Ryuga sitting on Ryuto and smashing a pie on to Ryuto's face, and Ryuga was actually smiling like a normal person.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Ryuga and snatches the phone from Kenta.

"R- Ryuga I was looking at what it was" said Kenta

"Ohh, its fine" Ryuga replied and it shocked Kenta "what's with the clothes Kenta".

"Ooh, my clothes are in the laundry but I didn't wanna do the laundry so I wore this instead" said Kenta

"Well, I was here to tell you that L- drago is finally fixed, Ginga and the others are having a royal beybattle, they asked if you would like to enjoy us. "

"Hmm, it could be a good way to check l- drago" said Ryuga

"So you coming?" asked Kenta

"Yeah sure" Ryuga said.

**At the stadium**

* * *

Everyone was ready for the battle; Madoka was sitting on the bench and simulating everyone's beys as to check how much improvement has taken place.

Blader DJ counted down

'3' he yelled

'2' everyone yelled

'1' let it rip.

And all the beys were launched on to the stadium. It looked like all the beys were dancing together but in reality it was a fierce beybattle.

Pegasus barrage attacked Leon, Sagittario attacked Libra and Quetzalcoatl, and Anubis attacked L- drago. There was one thing weird about L- drago, it wasnt the fierce bey it used to be and even Ryuga wasn't putting any effort on winning. It was like that Rago has shattered all the hopes of the Dragon emperor.

He wasn't the emperor he was before.

Suddenly Dynamis saw a bright light coming toward Ryuga and was shocked to see the light and suddenly the light hit and everything

* * *

…. To be continued.

Thanks for the reviews and the views.


	7. Ch:6 bright light part 2

Suddenly Dynamis saw a bright light coming toward Ryuga and was shocked to see the light and suddenly the light hit and l- drago started spinning in a very whacky way and Ryuga glowed a light blue aura (the same kind of aura when he was giving his star fragment). L- Drago started running here and there; the royal beybattle was over before it can start. Then l-drago made a tornado and the beys landed on their bladers feet, except for kyoya's, Ginga's, Kenta's and Chris's.

"Hey, Ryuga control your bey" yelled Kyoya.

"As if I wasn't trying Tategami" yelled Ryuga yelled back.

"Umm, guys why are our beys making a Zeus barrier" said Kenta with a hint of worry.

"What no they're not making a barrier-"Ginga was cut off by the shock of seeing the Zeus barrier

"Hey control your beys, or else l- drago would be sealed" yelled Ryuga.

"But we can't" four of them replied in union.

L-drago started glowing again, and white dragon appeared and went straight towards Ryuga and wrapped him in a tight hug and everyone anime sweat dropped at the sight.

"**Ryuga, you have done a big mistake, choosing me as your Beyblade, because even you step down of the dragon emperor throne, I am going stick by your side until you find me a new one, by the way your kids would be fine for me" a really naughty voice and girly voice said to Ryuga**.

Everyone had weird glances at Ryuga, (the last part of the dragon was saying).

"hey hey, what I did you say? My **kids**? I don't have kids and not going to have, got that old lady? And let me live my life in peace, wasn't what ever happen in three years enough for you". Ryuga yelled in a very angry voice.

"**What, calling me old lady? Just accept your fate! If you really don't like me much then you shouldnt have taken me from my home Koma village". Said l- drago**

"You're, right I shouldn't have, but now what I'm going to do is to take revenge from you, you know how? Like this!" said Ryuga

Ryuga entered the stadium and went near the l- drago's model and kept it under his feet to crush until pegasus showed up and blowed Ryuga back and another voice yelled back taking a human shape like l- drago _**"hey you two start need to stop fighting with each other, Ryuga you have serious issues, you can't appreciate what l- drago has done for you, at least you should appreciate that she saved you from death". **_

"Beys are really annoying and you should know that I am not listening whatever you're saying" said Ryuga back at Pegasus and l-drago

"pegasus" Ginga took at name in shock.

"**Hmm hello Ginga, I am kinda busy I'll talk to later, hope its okay with you" said Pegasus**

**To be continued … sorry have school.**


	8. Ch:7 Beyblade's talk too

_**Hello, there guys it's me ferocious. It's been a long time since a greeting. First I would like to thank all the authors and guest reviews for reviewing my story. **_

_**Ginmado12345: thank you so much for supporting me. **_

_**Anna: thank you for being a great guest reader.**_

_**Guest: thank you so much for your opinion, I'll surely keep in mind that I am teenager and not to a six year old and I know how to switch off caps lock.**_

* * *

_**P.s: l-drago is a female.**_

* * *

"L-drago stop acting like a kid and stop annoying your know-it-all blader, and plus mister you have got some nerves to try destroy my sister, I am the only one to do that". Pegasus said in a serious tone.

"Hey, are taking my side or what?" l-drago pouted

"I am so not taking your side or anybody's it my side who I am taking" Pegasus said back

"Ginga I think we should leave" whispered Madoka

"But why?" Ginga answered back.

"I have a feeling this is gonna turn into an argument, and I think bey arguments are intense than ours".

"Maybe you're right" Ginga replied

Ginga and Madoka sneaked out silently but accidently bumped into Ryuga and Kyoya.

"What are you two doing"? Asked Kyoya

"What do you think?" Madoka replied

"Sneaking" Ryuga said

"Yes of course people, let's go because their staring at us" Ginga said.

"Yeah right" Kyoya said

"**Wait a minute, where you four going huh?" asked L- drago.**

"_Hmm, no where" four of them said in union. _

"**Oh, really do you think we are that dumb" said Pegasus**

L-drago made a ring of fire out of her hands and the ring slipped through four of them trapping them from going anywhere, or else they will be burned.

"**Hey hey, be easy on them, they're only kids "said pegasus**

"**So what I don't care" replied l-drago **

"**Excuse me, who the hell are you thinking you're talking too" said the mighty Pegasus**

"**Oh my my, I am so scared". L- Drago mocked in a sarcastically-scared tone.**

"**Oh really, I challenge you in a duel then" said Pegasus with smirk on her face**

"**Fine, I can handle you with one hand tied behind my back!" l- drago screamed**

"**You barely got any hands!" mocks Pegasis.**

"**Well at least i got hands !" replies l-Drago hotly.**

Everyone at the stadium stared at the two amazingly strong beyblades arguing each other like kids.

Ginga and Ryuga anime sweat dropped. (I know Ryuga doing anime sweat drop is weird).

"_**You two can fight later"**_** a handsome boy said with yellow hair**

"**Wow! Is it me? Or are you becoming handsomer day by day" said while l-drago drooled.**

"**l-drago, it is not the time for romance" said Pegasus with an annoyed expression. **

"**I am the same as I was before hon." replied Sagittario.**

"Sagittario, is it Sagittario, is it you?"

"**Yes, I am Sagittario and try to keep that silly dragon off of me" said Sagittario**

"**Who you calling silly? I am not silly" l-drago pouted**

"**Who's the one pouting like child?" said Sagittario**

"**If you guys want to fight more than how about we go to WBBA HQ and eat, the Director is brain. Said a handsome green head.**

"**Fine" l- drago pouted again like a child.**

* * *

See ya soon.


	9. Ch: 8 L-drago begin naughty

**HEY FOR YOU INFO I AM GOING TO SKIP 2 OR 1 MONTH.**

**1 MONTH LATER OF BEYS SHOWING UP (8TH MONTH OF NEMESIS DEFEATED).**

**Pegasus Age: 17 million years, but looks like 17.**

**Sagittario Age: 10 million years but looks like 16.**

**Leon Age: 17 million years old but looks 17.**

**L-drago Age: 17 million years but looks 17.**

**Libra age: 10 million years but looks like 16**

**Nemesis Age: 10 million years " " " ".**

**These are the main bey which will appear I don't know if more appear.**

* * *

WBBA has been a ruckus since the beys popped up, slowly slowly in the entire world unusual appearance has been taking place, more of weird appearances of beyblades. Pegasus and Ginga are more like each other, but in other times Pegasus could be less hyperactive. L-drago is a full drama Queen, Sagittario more running after the DRAMA QUEEN to calm down and to stop dancing over Ryuga head who could explode in any moment. Actually after the nemesis crisis, The MFB crew was not like MFB crew, all of them bolted their desire of anger, after those scary Nightmare they have been having, but now these blades have brought back happiness, Ginga and Madoka are officially dating since 2 months and pegasus has accepted that she likes to crash their romantic moment every time by pranking or not pranking.

"For heaven's sake would you leave me alone"? Ryuga yelled with a hostile expression.

"But, you look ill, Ryuga" said Sagittario in gentle voice.

"Yeah, thats what I am saying, as your Bey, Its alright to check you, lift your shirt and take off your pants". smirk L-Drago.

"What! What made you think, I would do such cheap stuff, and I still have honor in my eyes". Yelled Ryuga

"Yeah, l- drago how could you, you have no authority to do such stuff, or check something like that" Sagittario said in gentle voice.

"Who says saggi" L-drago said

"It's neither in rule book, and never will it be" said Sagittario in strict authority

"Then I'll ask Pegasus, to make that rule" l-drago said in stubbornness.

"I won't make such rule for you or and anyone, hear me people" said Pegasus.

"Look, L- drago I like someone else not you" Ryuga said gently

Hikaru was pacing down hall; he caught her arm in brought her near,

"And she's the one I love" said Ryuga

Ryuga kissed Hikaru passionately and Kyoya saw him and snatched her away from him.

"Hey, Ryuga she's my girlfriend keep your hands to yourselves" Kyoya yelled and took Hikaru away.

"Your love story contains a rival too" said Sagittario and L-drago in union.

"Well, in other words I am the rival and villain in this love story, by the way l-drago, Sagittario is the one who likes you, and have fun with him". Said Ryuga and took off.

Sagittario nervously laugh and L-drago glared at him

"Umm, I don't date young children or weak beyblades like you Sagittario, I think of you as a caring brother" said L-drago and went off.

_**She thinks I am weak, I am not weak, my powers are sealed, I am brother of Libra (my brother)and Nemesis( my sister). Sagittario is thinking. **_


	10. Ch: 9 Date ruined

In these story children less than 16 can drive.

This is a special chapter for Valentine's Day. I am not romantic, nor am I in love so dont expect me to good with this.

* * *

Today was a really special day for Madoka. Today the dreams once she thought would ever come true became a reality for her. Today she is a Cinderella going out with her prince charming. Today was her third month anniversary of dating Ginga Hagane.

Ginga was quite shocked and a bit nervous. He's taking his love of his life, the one and only person he fell in love with from the first day he met till now 'Madoka Amano'. He wouldn't stare at any female other than Madoka, even though a swarm of girls are after him.

He had planned a surprise date for just him and her. He asked his father if he could arrange a beautiful dinner at the WBBA beach. He set up a table on the seashore, with a beautiful sparkling lights are been hooked. Balloons attached to the umbrellas filled with glitter. The table was full of variety of food, with candle lit up.

* * *

**At the B-pit.**

A car arrived at door step of Madoka's house BMW M6 arrived at her door step. A handsome young man got out off the car. He knocked at the door. A beautiful maiden opened the door. Wearing a elegant, strapless red dress till knee showing her beautiful long legs, the dress was made out of silk and net. The pretty female was also wearing a diamond set.

"Whoa, you're looking gorgeous" Ginga said while gazing madly.

"You're looking handsome too".

Ginga quickly approached her and kissed her passionately. While someone was behind the tree hiding and snapping pictures.

* * *

**After 30 mins. **

The couple had arrived at the beach, and Madoka was shocked to see this amazing set up he had surprise for her (I don't know if it is amazing for you or not, just bare with it please).

Madoka was so happy that she could resist and she looked up to his gorgeous brown eye and he stared down to her turquoise eyes.

While someone was snapping pictures and posting at WBBA social Media group.

* * *

To be continued…..


	11. Ch:10 dated ruined part 2

**I beg your pardon; I am so sorry that I am updating after a whole exact month. I have being up to new things actually. I am stuck with a new anime, which you all or not all must be familiar with it "Naruto". Will I have school pressure, I will be transferred to high school this in August hopefully, If I pass, for that I need to study too, even though that's not likely to happen much. **

**PS. I am really lazy about writing it takes my fun away, I write at the last moment forcing myself to write. I am not inspired, I need to be inspired to write something, MFB has finished and there is no sign if there ever will be a 5th season. So my inspiration as been dropped a little low . I am not putting it on hiatus. I am going to write it is down below.**

**By the figure out by yourselves whose dialogue is it I am tried to writing who.**

**At the beach: staring: Ginga (G) and Madoka (M), Pegasus the party pooper (P)**

* * *

"Ginga this amazing, you're the greatest boyfriend every girl wishes for" (m)

"Jeez, Madoka it was nothing, this is a catch up for making you wait for long all these three years". (G)

"Ginga I love you".(m)

"I love you too". (g)

"And both lovebirds, kiss passionately". pegasus whispered to herself.

"umm Pegasus your destroying our moment". Ginga and Madoka said in union

"You guys knew I was here?" ( p)

"Yes we did" said Ginga and Madoka in union .

"Well, continue I was just about to leave".(p)

Pegasus left with huge evil grin on her face face.

"Ginga, I don't actually believe what she has said" (M)

"Neither do I".(G)

"maybe she has poisoned our food"(G)

"Umm, hey Ginga don't you think your exaggerating" (m)

"no, I am sure of it, one time she gave expired sleeping pill, I stayed in the hospital for 3 three days".(G)

"and when did that happen?"(M)

"I don't remember". (G)

"You don't remember because that never happened, I would known if it did, now lets go and eat, I am starving".(M)

And both of them have great dinner, they also danced and it was almost midnight when fireworks were lit up.

* * *

**WBBA HEAD QUARTERS OR L-DRAGO AND PEGASUS HEAD QUARTERS**

**Starring: the Beyblades I have mentioned before.**

* * *

"Hmm, pegasus I don't this is good idea". Said Sagittario with a worried expression

"ohh, stop being such party pooper sagi" L-drago said.

"let me say that the entire world will be jealous" Pegasus said with evil grin on her face.

"you both females are insane" said Leon, Libra, Eagle, Sagittario.

**Okay , I know this is short but I will make it up to you guys soon, bye**

* * *

**Oh yeah**

**G= GINGA**

**M= MADOKA **

**FOR YOUR INFORMATION,**


	12. Ch:11 Bad move

HELLO THERE FOLKS, I AM BACK WITH NE CHAPTER, SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE NAME. I CHANGED IT FROM **FAMILY LINK TO PAST, BRIGE TO FUTURE** TO SOMETHING MORE CREATIVE, "**DESTINY LEADS TO UNEXPECTED TURNS".**

**Well, my beta editor who is the former user has edited chapter 0 till 10, and currently all the chapters will continue to be edited. **

***Here the drum roll***

It had been almost a week since the whole date thing. Madoka was in b-pit basement working on beyblades; suddenly a crash sound came from the upstairs. Madoka hurried to the shop and found out the whole shop was in trash, a lot of litter was dumped inside the b-pit, and the mirrors, where the bey parts were kept was broken, as if a robbery just happen, but not even a bey parts or important stuff was stolen, then suddenly a ball of purple paint was thrown over Madoka, and by 10 minutes she was covered in rainbow colours. Madoka screamed "who the hell is this, why are you destroying my b-pit"?

"We are Ginga fan girls, you there covered with paint are taking away my boyfriend" said the leader of group of masked girls.

"He's not your boyfriend, he's mine for your information, it's like 4 months since I am dating" Madoka said with sarcasm.

"I don't care, I **will** get him" said the masked figure air quoting

"We'll see bitch" said Madoka mockingly

On the other side Ginga saw everything and he is officially scared of the angry, damn hot girl friend he has Madoka Amano.

"What did you called me"? Said the masked figure with fierce voice

"You have a hearing problem, I called you **bitch**". Said Madoka

The girl in mask was going to launch her bey, but a young girl in mask came and took her with her before a fierce fight starts.

After the fan girls went away, there was a sudden change in moods and Ginga enters the B-pit.

"Hmm, I have to start cleaning" saying Madoka a with tried look on her face

"Here, let me help" said Ginga with sympathy

"Ginga when did you came" Madoka said while staring wild eyed.

"Oh, well the fan girls dumped this place with trash, sorry It all my fault, I should stopped them" Said Ginga scowling

"Oh no, it's not your fault, I should have saw that coming, you are the most handsome, hot guy and you are famous". Said Madoka

"You don't know you're not less either, I know guys die for you; just like you know girls are mad for me". Said Ginga sincerely

"Well, you don't need to tell me, I do know I have stalkers, what do you expect living with most famous bladers in world can get to much of surprises, you wouldn't even know" said Madoka

"I'll clean this trash, you go take bathe, I have to deal, with theses girls as well as the one who created this mess, the great all might idiotic flying horse, as well as Miss Melodrama.

**_Meanwhile in WBBA_**

**Starring: Ryo**

** Kenta,**

** Beyblades,**

** Tsubasa,**

** Yu,**

** Kyoya,**

** Ginga,**

**Madoka,**

**Hikaru.**

"l- Drago why the hell are you crying" said Sagittario

"Let her cry, she is such drama queen" said Pegasus with an annoyed expression

"Ryuga's cheating on me" said the crying dragon.

"When did he even date you" said Leon

"How am I cheating on you" said Ryuga

Meanwhile Ginga and Madoka entered the WBBA hall, staring at each other with worried expression

"You, I saw another Beyblade, your going to throw me away, aren't you going to use this weird white and maroon bey". Said l- drago with anger

"Hey, give me that back, you don't know not to touch others stuff" yelled Ryuga

"No, I won't give back to you" said l-drago

And she threw the bey and the model landed on the ground harshly, while other saw what had happen. Ryuga stood on the there with an expressionless face, or his emotion drawing out, and was about to yell.

Until then it was too late for L-drago

"What did you just do"? Yelled Ryuga

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I am sorry" said L-drago in a guilty voice

"You violated the Beyblade law, no Beyblade does that l- drago, You're a Beyblade too, what if someone else be arrogant to you like that" said Sagittario with hint of anger

"you say you're sorry, you 're just hopeless, that Beyblade you see lying on the ground plays a big role in my life, you just threw it like that, let me tell you something you're nothing special to me, for one thing, **I don't even want to be a blader** in first place". Ryuga spilled his feelings out.

"Ryuga, didn't mean to be offensive, I am really sorry, you know me I am a drama queen, please forgive, I won't ever touch your stuff ever again" l- drago said with haunted look on her face.

Ryuga picked up the bey and he was about to leave when he said "you better not interfere or else It wouldn't take me minute to snap your head of you filthy Dragon".

Ryuga left with leaving a really humiliated, shocked, tensed, haunted, L-drago.

**please ignore my mistakes.**


	13. Ch: 12 Ryuga's past

_The sliver orb gleaming up in the sky, the vast stars spread throughout the space, today cosmos were begin poured down in the one single broken upset heart, rising the anger, depression, guilt, within it; it was a stormy night, wind roaring down at the teenager's face, strands of white- reddish hair begin blowed down. Ryuga lied on the grass near the river, where mostly Ginga slept during Metal fusion._

**Ryuga's Pov: **

"_**I hope you're alright, I don't know what L-drago thinks of herself"-**__**Ryuga said staring down at the white reddish beyblade in his palm.**_

* * *

_Flash back: (three years ago)._

_Ryuga: 12 years old_

_Ryuto: 11yrs old_

_Yuri: 10_

* * *

"_Okaasan (1), look Ryuga Kun is being naughty again, he's annoying me, and he's not letting me practice with your beyblade". - 10 year old girl yelled. (Ryuga's little sister)_

"_Oh musuko (2) dear, let her practice, it's not fair when you practice. You don't want anyone to interrupt but, you in other hand don't let your sister practice. - said era (Ryuga's mother)_

"_Oh, come on okaasan it's fun, she gets angry so fast just like otousan (3) used too. It's fun to make her angry." – Ryuga said with a hint of amusement._

"_I'll show you what fun, Ryuga Kun". - said Yuri and she tackled Ryuga on to the floor and sat on him. "How does it feel now?" Yuri said with a hint of mischief_

"_Well, a bit uncomfortable, and you weight a lot Yuri, start dieting" said Ryuga with amusement. (Yuri is thin not healthy)._

_Suddenly aloud stud, boom sound was heard from the garden and Ryuga, Yuri, and Era all went out to look up had happened. Apparently the accidental Ryuto climbed the tree and the branch snapped and he fell on his face. _

"_I am okay". - said Ryuto in a painful voice_

"_Oh dear, how many times I have told you not to climb the tree, Ryuto you always get hurt." Scolded Era in a worried tone._

"_Ohh, man do I have to pick him up and take him inside" asked Ryuga in every annoyed / childish tone._

"_Yes you have too and no excuses for that, he's your little brother Ryuga, start growing up" said Era and went inside to call a doctor._

_That night who knew this, loving family would be shattered like glass, destroyed. Who knew the sacred most honored and influential clan inside the Koma village will be destroyed, the Kishatu clan was in terror. DN (dark nebula) army had infiltrated the clan. They killed every single member of that clan, except Ryuga, he had no choice but to surrender, his mother and his little sister (the wife, and daughter of the leader of the clan) were burned alive to death in front of Ryuga's eyes. There was no sign of Ryuto, where could a boy with a broken hand and broken leg run to, he must have died too._

_Ryuga was in shock and frightened, he clutched the only thing left of his mother, sister and brother in his palms the white- red beyblade. _

**End of flash back 1.**

* * *

_Flash back 2 (a year later metal fusion time)._

_Ryuga was under dark power, it controlled him. It was the time for the finale battle, after battle with Kyoya he was in lust for more power. Doji told him truth about the death of his family, Doji destroyed his honored clan just to gain power, just to get near the mount hagane. Doji killed his mother and family so Ryuga could grow anger, hatred towards everyone and be capable to control L-drago. Doji made Ryuga go against his own village. The darkness spoke to him "Kill Doji, kill him, and get revenge for your family". So Ryuga took away the doji's bladers spirit for good._

**End of flash back 2.**

* * *

"_**If only I was strong enough storm fury then I could have saved my family from that terror, no not my family only, my clan too. I am so sorry okaasan, I have given up the hope to live in this world, and I can't live without you all."- **__**said Ryuga while tears slipped from his eyes and he drifted off to slumber less sleep.**_

_The storm started, water droplet fell on Ryuga's face, disappeared the tears on his face, while the moon light shined on his handsome features._

* * *

_**I hoped you liked the chapter, and thank you for 1004 views its means a lot to me. - Jenavy Takumi.**_

_**1= mother**_

_**2= son**_

_**3= father.**_

_**PS; Ryuga's father died 6 months before terror**_


	14. Ch:13 koma village

**Well hello there, first I have announcement to the story as you read the first chapter, all of this drama takes place after the first six months this story starts from the second half of the year. First six months Ryuga was in hospital and everything. The world was not perfect like it is now in the present. Okay bye.**

**Me: "Hey ryugie can you please say the disclaimer."**

**Ryuga: my name is Ryuga, Jenavy/ ferocious does not own MFB, nor any characters".**

"**I wish I did". *Here's the drum roll***

_Underlined: __meanings thinking, Or important word._

**Ryo's Pov**

"_Oh, really this is great our family can reunite again, and this the great way to bring Ryuga back home, thanks chief and hokuto. Say love to Iris from me. Bye"-Ryo._

_I ended the call and entered the WBBA hall, where everyone was there. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. _

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu__1__everyone, I'm glad I found all of you together. I have announcement to make." – I said._

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu dad, what is it you want announce." – said Ginga_

"_Well the Koma village has spring festival and the chief has invited the legendary bladers and their friends. Plus they are celebrating your victory Ginga"- said Ryo proudly. Ginga frowned -"my victory, they didn't need to that, you know I don't like to brag about it."_

"_oh, Ginga there a part of our family, the same blood flow throw our veins, they just want congratulate you, plus there is a certain someone wants to meet, you sure won't want to miss that". Suddenly Ginga face lightens up like a child._

_Then everyone leaves and pack there for the village, this is going to be one amazing holiday, Ryuga with us". - I said in my heart_

**Ryuga's Pov**

_I can't believe that I am going to go to Koma village after three years, I just can't wait to see Aunt Iris and Torch, the chief and Hokuto. After so many days and months returning home is like blessing. But… I should think about that, it over it happen three years ago I should be over it. AHHH, stupid me how can forget that was worst day of my life, plus even I do return no one will be the same they used to be with me, they all will hate me. __Ryuga thought with frown lit up on his face while pacing down the corridor._

**Normal Pov**_**:**_** Week later announcement.**

"This is your captain speaking; put on your sit belts we are landing to Koma village."- The captain

Two helicopters landed. Everyone exited the helicopter; they were greeted with flowers and people cheering for them. Just as Ginga came out of the helicopter, a woman tackled him to the ground.

Ryo and chief, hokuto and rest co *sweat dropped* but the co was very confused on who this women could be. They thought she could be a crazy woman, who is his fan.

"Isn't so bizarre, for a women aged to be Ginga's mother, being his fan girl." Masamune said with amusement.

"Oh, gingie you didn't even consider ever calling me. Do you even know how much worried I was when you left home, to be powerful balder to avenge the disgrace brought to this village by the eldest.

Ryuga was the last one to step out of the helicopter and he heard what Iris said and he felt a wound being ripped open again in his chest. He was about to get emotional, right the dragon emperor isn't emotional; he isn't the dragon emperor but Ryuga the real Ryuga.

"Gingie are you still mad at me" said Iris hugged him until Ginga was out of breath. "Would you please let him breath first" said ryo while trying to split Iris from Ginga.

"You" Iris said venomously, Ryo had a haunted look on his face. "You didn't even call me or came to see me, or even tried know that I was even alive or dead". - said Iris.

"Iris clam down a bit" said guy with long white hair, like Tusbasa and wearing a white high neck with jack familiar of Ryo's in metal fusion, with hagane and Kishatu clan symbol (the Co doesn't know about the Kishatu clan).

"Torch, how are you? It been so many days that I have seen you" said Ryo said while sneaking away.

As soon As Roy tried to sneak, miss ferocious came behind him and tapped his back. Ryo turn back and there Iris was standing there will a predator look on her face.

Iris calm down a bit, don't be mad at Roy it not completely his fault, I have a bit of hand in this too". Torch Said calmly.

"A little bit or I should a lot Torch" said Ginga certainly.

"Okay, I admit, Ryo took my place instead in the WBBA, and I made him so busy, that he forgets about, you Iris was just trying to help him get rid of you". Torch admitted.

Iris was shocked at Torch confess, that she gave a death glare sign. Then Ginga reply to Masamune's comment "Masamune, The woman you called to be my mother's age actually is my mother".

"WHAT" everyone said in Union expect Ryuga, he wasn't surprised.

"yea' I kinda never told you guys or introduced her when we came to Koma village for a reason, and please don't ask." Ginga said with embarrassment.

"Hmm, sorry ma'am" said masamune with hint of embarrassment too.

"Ohh, it okay people usually make that comment a lot and by way call me Iris" said Iris.

"Well, kids lets go home you must be tired out". Torch said with a hint of concern.

"b-b-b-bull yea', I am soo hungry" Benki said

"You're always hungry Benki" said yu.

"Ryuga, what a present surprise, I Ryo was actually joking when he said you will be tagging along" said torch with hint authority and concern.

"I am here, with my own free will, I didn't tad along" Ryuga said with a hint of ferocity.

"Ahhh, of course you come and by your free will, nothing can stop, but I guess Nemesis did." Torch mocked.

"Oh, torch please stop teasing him and let go we need to check the sleeping arrange" chief trying to get a hold of Torch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this was just filler for the next one, please tell you opinion out this story.

_Ohayoo gozaimasu__1 __ means good Moring,_


	15. AN

Hey Guys I am taking a bit break for my Exams, Well I even know I am telling you this, but I feel it guilt for keeping you guys wait who read my story, even though it waste of all of your time, I am not abandoning just taking rest till 22-5-15 after that I will update.

Thank you for your cooperation

A very pi** off Jenavy Takumi.

For you information I will remove this A/N after Exam


	16. Ch: 14 koma village part 2

Me: "HELLO THERE I BACK!"

Ryuga: "NO…. not you again it was so peaceful without".

Me: "shut up, I know you missed me".

Torch: "heck yea', we were happy without" * torch pouting*

*Here's drum roll*

pin/574771971170179717/

**Ginga's House**

"Wow"- yu said "this is huge Ginga".

"Hagane, I never thought you would have a house huge has a mansion"- Kyoya in amazement (weird right).

"Look there is huge pool too" – Kenta said.

"Hey, how come you never showed this place when we came last summer Ginga"- masamune pouted.

"Kids lets go in and talk about all about this what Ginga didn't tell."- Iris shouted from inside.

"Ohh, Ginga how mean, you didn't tell your friends about anything, well that explains a lot, maybe some outsider is behind this"- torch mocked playfully.

Ryuga growled under his breath (concentrate on the last six words).

"Torch, please don't do that" – said hokuto.

"Yea' we have our own reasons for that". Ginga said

**1 HOUR LATER IN LOUGE**

"Will you explain us now Ginga why you kept this a secret". - Madoka said in concern.

"Dad will explain"- said Ginga nervously.

"Well, Kids this house is the leaders house of both the clans. Three years ago before the l-drago drama. A terror was taken place the leader of the Kishatu clan was murdered 6 months before the massacre, the beta former leader AKA Iris's twin sister and the leaders wife was in charge after that. It was most horrible time for both the clans as I lost my beloved Twin brother and Era his wife lost her beloved husband. After 6 months of the lose. Doji infiltrated our village wiped out the entire Kishatu clan there was only one survivor but know they two as Ginga tells me. So as I am the leader of the Hagane clan, and will stay till Ginga takes over, I had to take pre-caution and don't let any past out. I am really sorry you kids, I should have told you Guys after all helped us fight our fight."

"I really feel bad for Mr. Hagane" –Madoka said in horror.

"That Doji I can't believe he do such a thing". - Kenta said in anger.

"I can't believe I trusted him, he's a monster" said yu horrifically.

Ryuga turned numb from inside; he felt like to break down but had to keep his act up no matter what. Iris was his uneasiness so she jumped in the conversation.

"You kids must be tired and hungry let's eat dinner and you guys can return back to your bed rooms to sleep". Iris said to switch the topic.

"Dinner is ready" chief said coming in the lounge.

"Great lets go". – Ryo said while getting up.

***Dining room***

Everyone was sitting in their assigned sits while chief sits on head set and Ryo sits in the head sit and Iris sits beside him.

"Hmmm….. Food is delicious"- masamune said while wolfing down the food.

"Hmm... why thank you" said torch

"You made this" said Benki "you're pretty good".

"Homemade food and I don't have to cook it, how great is this" Ryo beamed.

"Gezz, you missed my cooked food that much "said torch in amusement.

"Oh, torch he didn't miss. He's a lazy dumbass that's why he's saying that" iris playfully mocked

"It's not like that Iris. I missed all of you, but torch you can't make food better than Era" said Ryo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" – Iris growled. "Mom" said Ginga. "Don't I cook good enough to please you" said Iris with a pouting face.

"No no, it's not like that, but I miss my sister too, she's not your sister only". Ryo said

"Hmm…. MR. Hagane. How can you and the leader of kishatu clan be brothers aren't you both different clans? – said Madoka with Quizzical look.

"Well that's an interesting question, well you see Ryo's father is from Hagane's clan and Ryo's mother from Kishatu clan so do you understand this now, and more thing, same in Ryo and Iris relationship Iris is a former Kishatu".

"I'm done" said Ryuga. He got up and was going to leave until Torched stopped him.

"Hey, how can you be done so quickly, I saw you didn't take anything from the dishes. This is rule in this house no one leaves until they eat whether they like it or not, you eat then go to sleep." Torch said with authority and anger in his Eyes.

"Torch is right dear you can't sleep well until you eat. Please come and eat with us. "Iris said in concern.

With that Ryuga had no chance to escape and was mentally torched as the whole terror scene was being played in his mind due all this remembrance of his mother and father.


	17. Ch:15 inseparable family

**Well since I have been writing about only about Ryuga's thoughts I might slightly write about everyone's I just shouldn't of course on one person. **

**Plus I want to thank-you for support me through view not reviews…. **** sadly but I am happy at least people look back at it.**

**Ginga: "congratulations, you're going to high school".**

**Me: "AWE thank-you, I need energy boast".**

***HERES THE DRUM ROLL***

**Ginga's Pov: (remember it's his Pov)**

"_I saw how uneasy he was with us. Finally my older brother is back safely and all thanks to Kenta. Who opened his eyes, NOT just him I HATE to break I thank Rago for that too, if Ryuga didn't face Rago then I would have to kiss go bye to my best brother and prankster Ryuga"- Ginga's thought._

"Ryuga, this is just like you're house you can rest easy ya know, we are friends after all" I said trying to divert others attention, but I guess luck was not on my side. My own girl friend was ruining the happy dinner.

"Why does this name Kishatu found so familiar, it's like I heard it somewhere else". - Masamune said

"It's obvious we have heard idiot, go figure it's someone's surname. I am it's not necessary that he is from Koma village, there could be over millions of people with same surname as Ryuga's." - said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, that's right if Ryuga was a part of this village then wouldn't I know about that" I said loud crystal clear. Good grief what the hell, I just did, I swore I saw Ryuga hurt expression but it suddenly turned into somewhat a dangerous anger and he burst open.

In seconds the dinner table was huge disaster.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN GINGA? Am I not part of this village, just because of mistake I did? You people have made me an outcast. I am truly sorry for what I did. Can't you see that? Am I not forgivable? Stupid me. Who the hell am I talking to, you wouldn't understand why I stole L-drago, and I didn't do with pleasure or lust of power. But to protect the only family I have left. "Ryuga yelled at me (Ginga) and stormed out of the room.

_Everyone was looking at me and Torch ran up to broken down Ryuga. I guess I should take back what I said thanking Rago, he wasn't a help instead he made Ryuga's mental condition even worse. He's killing himself. Thinking that if his father and mother siblings died was because of him. - thought Ginga._

**Ryuga's Pov**

I quickly ran up to the swimming pool side and dripped my legs in the pool filled with water, and cried till I felt like someone sitting beside me. But not someone. My guardian Torch. I wrapped my arms around I cried until he said "Ryuga, please calm down, I know this is hard for you but this for own good."

"I am such a mess, I always do something stupid here I did again, I yelled at Ginga who was trying to not to let anyone touch this topic and I went mad with him".

"Ryuga sometimes, it's good to let your feeling out a bit. It's doesn't matter if other found out. The Ryuga once they knew was not Ryuga was someone inside Ryuga. It wasn't you. You are sensitive, loveable, prankster, easily annoyed boy who everyone adored and they still do. No one in this village hates you. They love you or what bravery you have shown. We are most proud village to have such amazing warriors to protect this world, village. We really are blessed". – Torch said with the hint of pride and happiness.

"I guess you're right about that Torch we are a proud village, and this way better than having warrior of potential and not being a use to this world. This world needs heroes like you and Ginga" –Iris said to recurrence Ryuga worthless feelings.

"You think I am worth it". Ryuga said with a hint of happiness.

"Yes indeed you are my dear, I missed you so much and I lobe you so much" – said iris playfully

"You seriously on to that, that was ages ago, okay. Fine I get it I can't say I love you. But don't make fun of it." Ryuga said with annoyance. \

"That's my boy" Ryo and elder said while standing on the door way.

"I guess we all missed you" Ginga said behind of Ryo and jumped in pool and causing Ryuga to be tackled in pool to both of the inseparable cousins in the pool having a water fight and rest of CO zoned out on what is happening.

**I understand if you didn't get it but pardon me this is how thought the family to brought back.**

**Stay tunned for chapter 16.**


	18. Ch:16 shocked and relieved Ryuga

**For all I know you readers think I am such a cliché, I write sappy things. But the truth is I am happy –go-lucky person. You might always think I like to make Ginga and Ryuga brothers, or cousin. Let me tell I am Ryuga fan girl as well as Ginga fan girl. But I am the bad boy types. I like people who are badass, but I know deep down they have heart of gold. Please bare my sappiness. And one more thing please write reviews, it might help improve. Even you want to give me flames. Give so I down in what I lacking atleas3t I would know that someone out in this whole reading my stories.**

***DRUMROLL***

**(11 month's to defeat of Nemesis. Month is May) if confused.**

Normal Pov:

"Care to explain what is going on here". Kyoya said with curiosity.

"GINGAAAA, you know I don't like getting wet". Ryuga Yelled.

"Ohh, great you had to destroy our mood Ryuga". Torch said with annoyed expression.

"Well, you're idiot if you haven't figured out that Ryuga is the member of the Kishatu clan". Tsubasa said

"What" Kenta, Kyoya and the rest of the team said union.

"Yes, that is true". Ryuga speaks or himself.

"But the Director said there are no survivors". Madoka questioned.

"There are two survivors, apparently and we have met them". Ginga said out of the blue.

"One is Ryuga. Who is the second one?" Kenta asked

"Guess who, we met him in the mist mountain, who has the exact face as Ryuga" said Ginga with sincerity

"Ahhh, not him out of all people not him" Ryuga groaned.

"Seriously, Ryuga Ryuto is little brother, you should be happy he survived" Iris stated.

"Yeah, brother who is a total accidental, I have to pay price of his mistakes in the end" Ryuga scoffed.

"Obviously, you have to your older than him Ryuga" Torch stated.

"Whatever" Ryuga said and went to dry himself.

X-X

**1 week later**

"What shall we do now" Yu said with irritation

"It's so hot out there, I hate summers" Kenta whined.

"Guys just one more week and we will be back in Metal bey City" Ginga said trying to calm the whiney Kenta and Yu.

"Torch I am worried, I hope nothing bad happen, it's been a week and he said he would be back by now" Iris said worriedly.

"I was thinking the same; I think I will try to contact him again". Torch said sincerely.

"Master Torch and Lady Iris, there's an attack at the border" a panting villager came running said.

"What, are you sure about it?" Ryo said with worried expression casting his face.

"Yes, I saw myself" villager said.

"Hey, Kids go to the border and check out what's going on and take Ryuga with you" said Ryo

"But Ryuga is not home, he went out a while ago" Iris said

"Master Ryuga is already at the border" villager said

"What is he doing there" torch said

"He arrived, when I just left to tell you" Villager said.

"Kids" Ryo said but they were already headed to the border.

X-X

"What the hell are you all doing" Ryuga barked at Villagers

"But he attack us first" the villager pointed to the hooded Figure.

"Liars I did not, I just entered and you all ambushed me" the lying on the ground hooded figure said.

"This no way to treat our visitor" Ryuga said calmly.

"Ryugaaaa" Kenta and Ginga yelled in Union.

"What happen here" a panting Kenta/

"Nothing a big misunderstanding" Ryuga said walking up to the laid hooded figure.

Ryuga picked him up by his collar and took off the hood and everyone gasped (villagers did).

"Master Ryuto Kishatu" said one villager.

"We are really sorry" the second Villager said.

"Next time think and look before you target idiots" Ryuga yelled at them.

"You might want to put me down bro" Ryuto said

X-x

At the house.

"Ryuto my baby" Iris gushed

"Ahhh, Hey mom" Ryuto said shamely.

"Ryuto, hey buddy" Ginga said.

"Why you" Ryuga groaned

"Ryuga be nice" Iris said scolding manner

"Whatever" Ryuga said and helped himself to the kitchen to eat something.

X-X

In the kitchen

Ryuga entered and he saw a bluenette making a sandwich.

"Ohh Hey Hikaru" Ryuga said.

"Ohh Ryuga, what are you doing here" said Hikaru in little intimidated by him.

"Ohh, I was here to make myself something to eat." Ryuga said amused by her.

"Ohh, I was making a sandwich do you want me to make you one" Hikaru offered

"Sure I am not a bother to you" said Ryuga in sincerity.

"Ah, no you aren't, I make you one" said Hikaru and started working again on a sandwich.

Ryuga sat on the kitchen island staring at working bluenette.

"I am sorry" Ryuga blurted out.

"Huh, what did you said" Hikaru turned back and faced him.

"I said I am sorry" Ryuga said shamely, lowering.

Hikaru was still confused and shocked that the Dragon emperor said sorry to her.

"I am sorry, whatever I have done, sorry or hurting you in the battle blader, I swear that wasn't me that was my evil self. I am sorry for forcing you that kiss in the New Year's party. A kiss without any love is not a kiss. But the truth is I have fallen for and I love you. Yes it is true I love you. This is no PRANK.

Hikaru was shocked, she kept the plate on the island and ran away but Ryuga caught her hand. He pulled her to himself. He removed the strands of hair off her face and cupped her face raised to look in his eyes.

Ryuga's honey eyes were on fire, all of his emotion was easily seen from them.

"Please Reply me back Hikaru, it doesn't matter if yu don't love, at least forgive, my heart would be at ease. I won't need to worry that person did forgive. I would be at bay. Please." Ryuga plead.

"I for-give you" Hikaru shutter and ran away.

Leaving a really shocked and relieved Ryuga.

X-X

I hope you liked the chapter few more chapters are left. Thank you for reading.

Z.A


	19. Ch:17 THE BOY AND THE BEYBLADE

I am Tired of writing all alone. You all know how it feels when a reader doesn't write Reviews. Even when they do, please don't just write _(nice, good work)_ write something more to it too. If you hate the story, or it is pointless of me writing it. Then tell me, I would stop writing it and drop the story, or put it up for adoption. Thank you Z.A

* * *

**1****st**** June-2014 (Almost ONE YEAR OF DEFEAT OF NEMESIS). **

_**IN CONFERENCE ROOM OF WBBA (A SECRECT MEETING BEING HELD).**_

"_**Director, we have some important news for you". –Senior Agent of WBBA said through the LCD screen hanging on the wall**_

_Every single agent which worked under the case of Nemesis is presented at the conference room. It's been a week since Ryo and the co came back. This time Iris, chief and Torch also came with them. Well Torch had to come because of some confidential reason. (Torch is member Of WBBA)_

"_**What is it Agent X" **__Torch said through the microphone in authority._

"_**My duty in currently placed at the base in Nemesis Island. I was told to scan through the area to see any sign of life. It's been almost one month my team has found a sign of life. Living and breathing child, a boy, Age of fourteen. He is in coma perhaps; the medical core is taking good care of him. But problem is that we found a beyblade beside this boy and none other- the Agent X was cut off by torch**_

"_**None other than Nemesis" **__said Torch in anger._

"_**YES", Agent X replied "The most strange and astonishing part is that boy was protect by that beyblade, we found him in a den protected by plants and a spinning and glowing Beyblade. As soon as we got there the beyblade stopped and the boy became unstable, and started to hyperventilate. I and my team hurriedly took him to the Medical core.**_

"_**So is the boy stable and able to travel now" **__Ryo said in certainly._

"_**Yes, director, he is stable but still needs to looked after, the medical core healed him at much as they could" said Agent X.**_

"_**Fine then transport him to the Bey metal city hospital as a special patient, no one, I mean no one should know about him, this information in not suppose to be leaked out. Transport Nemesis to the WBBA SECRECT RESEACRCH LAB, so the bey could be tested". `Ryo said in Authority. "and more thing Hikaru when the boys is transported and stabilized in the hospital, Get a helicopter ready, we would need to see that boy.**_

* * *

_IN THE HOSPITAL_

Ryo, Hikaru and Torch were standing outside the ICU room. Looking through the glass, staring at the child with a mix expression. They were shocked and as well as scared as they all know what could Nemesis and his blader can do. The room was same Tsubasa room when he was admitted to the hospital due to dark power.

Torch lead Ryo and Hikaru in the room and put the curtains, so none else can see him, only them.

The boy had long black hair reaching his torso. He was skinny, as if the wind will blow him away, but his body as well build, didn't look like a wimpy human with no muscle mass. He had six packs and was dead pale, due to being in coma for last 12 months. He didn't look like a bad guy or a villain. He was nothing like the person Ginga fought. The boy was thin and looks cute and adorable as small child sleeping in peace. But God knows is he really a bad guy or not. Only time can tell the truth about this boy.

"The doctor said this boy has a cracked spine and two ribs broken, it was miracle that this boy survived because a boy with such injurious cannot survive for long with medical treatment". Hikaru informed.

"It has been the power of his beyblade that kept him alive for this long, up till now.

* * *

Thank you

Z.A


	20. Ch: 18 (no idea for a name)

_**Chapter 18: (no idea for a name).**_

_**Hello fellow readers, its nice meets you all here today. **_

_**In my opinion Rago is a good guy, victim of Doji and ziggurat. He is thin and fragile boy. Not muscular and strong. That was transformation due to dark power to me. Okay**_

_***DRUM ROLL HERE***_

* * *

1 week since the boy was admitted to the hospital. He hasn't woken up yet. Ryo, Torch, Hikaru and Tsubasa are running some tests which determine if he actually has dark power, but no avail yet. This was surprising for the Director and rest Co- workers who are working under him in this case. The director also determine to run some test over Nemesis, Even Nemesis was pure light and was changing colour slowly. Torch's opinion is as he is a beyblade (sorry for not revealing it soon) That Nemesis has no longer wish for destruction of the world.

Suddenly the heart monitor started making beeping noises which caught the attention of the Director and the hospital staff which were in the room. The Boy hyperventilating and his heart were going all abnormal. The pushed everyone out of the room and pager the Doctor. The doctor came hurriedly to the child, but the heart monitor had no irregular lines, it was straight. Doctor Kiyo setup the electric shock machine and gave many electric shocks to the child, but no avail.

_**RAGO'S POV (only him) (in his subconscious)**_

"_Where am I? What is this place? Why this place so dark?"_

Darkness faded away and light took its place.

_Who is this? Why is looking at me? _

_Ohm it is me. It's my hand. What happen to me? _

_I was used by the evil bey and then killed by the hero of this world. What did I do to have fate like this?_

_I was stupid to trust people of this world, I trusted them and they broke my trust and used me as pawn in their game. I will never trust ever again._

There was bright light; it burned my eyes I opened them slowly to be surrounded by people in white clothes.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Oh, my dear lord thank goodness you're alive" doctor Kiyo thanked God.

"_I opened my eyes, I was in hospital surrounded by two nurses and a doctor who was praising God"-Rago thought to himself._

The nurse then sedates Rago and he was in deep sleep again. Ryo, Tsubasa, Torch and Hikaru entered the room.

"Is he alright, is he in danger or something" Torch asked.

"No, he is not in danger anymore, Thank goodness, I came in the right timing or you all would have lost him" Doctor kiyo stated.

"When will he wake up?" Ryo asked

"In about 1 or 2 hours doctor" Kiyo stated and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile in WBBA headquarters.**

Iris is with Madoka, Chatting with each other. Ginga suddenly busted into the room Panting.

"Ginga my dear, what happen"? Irish asked worriedly

"What could happen, Ginga fan girls community busted into WBBA and tackled him, I was there so I helped in escaping them". Ryuga said with amusement.

"You didn't help me Ryuga, you're the one who let them in the first place" Ginga yelled.

"Ah-ha, I have found you" the Masked Girl dumped B-pit yelled that Madoka.

"AH, not you again, what do you want". Madoka said while been irritated.

"Isn't it obvious, I want Ginga Hagane" said the little girl

"And how will you get him" Madoka said calmly.

"Well, I really don't what he sees in you but my beauty will surely captivate him".

"Ohm, captivate Ginga by your beauty, Well hate to break it t you, he doesn't has no sense of beauty. Ryuga said.

"what, Ryuga you say I am not beautiful". Madoka fumed.

"No what I meant, I mean he doesn't understand females" Ryuga tried to say.

"Right of course he doesn't, well Ryuga let me tell you, Ginga is much better than you... At least he doesn't hurt females like you did you Hikaru" Madoka yelled at him.

"Madoka" Ginga was trying to help calm the angry female.

"Right, I know that... Sorry to interrupt your conversation, continue you females" Ryuga stormed after saying that.

"so well the guy is gone, stop acting you both (Ginga and Madoka) as in you're in love" said the masked figure.

"We are not acting we are in love" said Gingka and Madoka in union.

"Enough, security, get them" Iris command the security team.

"YES ma'am". They said.

"Jeez, for how long were you listening to this conversation and did nothing". Said Ginga

"Well, since you came in dear". Iris replied.

"Oh, well hmm…. I will go and find the rest of the team". Ginga tried to hurry away from his on the edge mom.

"Wait, your dad called he said to gather everyone by one hour at the main hall, he has something to tell." said iris

**ONE HOUR LATER**

* * *

Ryo, Torch, Hikaru Tsubasa have arrived from the hospital with the boy…..

"Well I guess everyone is here, I wanted make an announcement" Said Torch

"Yeah what is it". Kyoya grumbled

"Well, we have two announcement, one bad and one good, it is the either way, it on your opinion." said torch.

"So what is it Torch. Just tell us already". Yu shouted

"So well you all would have a new member in your team, I don't know I you're going to be happy or angry with it. Few weeks ago we send a team at the nemesis Island and we found a teenage boy, Who exactly looks like Rago, but we don't know I he really is Rago, I am sure he was not a stick thin teenager, Director is interrogating him know, so you have to cooperate and help us find any such information which could lead to world domination, you have be friendly with him and find answers, second is a bad news you can see Tsubasa is soon to be adult and is really capable in running a powerful company so he is soon to be the New director of WBBA, AS Ryo Hagane is resigning to join back to his family in Koma village, Thank you for being such good audience". Said torch and let the mini stage.

"WHAT", everyone shouted at the same time.

Torch, Hikaru, Tsubasa *sweat dropped*

"You can't be serious" Yu said.

"I am serious" torch said firmly

"Wait, we have to be friends with the guys, who tried to destroy the whole universe" Ryuga says in confused expression.

"Ryuga, you tried take over Japan, and we are your friends too". Kenta defends.

"Kenta you seriously want to give that guy a chance, he doesn't deserves it."

"Come on, you guys, it only for the time being, it's not like Ryo would a criminal, live among us… what Ryuga did was something different, Ryuga as minded controlled by Dark power, His case is different, we want to just find out If Rago is threat or not anymore, even he is not he will still go Behind the bars for lifelong punishment". Torch said coldly.

"Right! Congratulations Tsubasa, as the new head". Everyone cheered

"I am not the head yet you, Guys" Tsubasa said embarrassed.

**Sorry for that wait, you see I am a lazy bitch…. I am swearing at myself how ironic. Well I hope to read go reviews.**


	21. Ch:19 Interrogation

**Chapter 19: interrogation**

"**Agent X you will go inside the interrogation room and confront the boy and ask questions from him" -Ryo ordered.**

"**Yes, sir"- agent X commented and entered the interrogation room.**

**Then torch entered the interrogation room.**

"**Are you comfortable boy" torch Asked.**

"**Not really" said the boy with no emotion depicted.**

"**Acting tough huh, not going to help ya"-Agent X said firmly.**

"**I am not acting tough, i said what i meant." the boy answered.**

"**Really, now let's get to the point. I am not really a patient person". Torch jeered.**

"**I am not a threat to you or this world, no need to worry" the boy said gravely.**

"**Really, How are we sure that you aren't" Agent X Asked quizzically.**

**A red light beeped and Torch and Agent X left the room to meet Ryo outside the interrogation room, he could see everything and listening everything what was happening inside the room. The boy tried to move a bit, but then he was electrified. He yelped. Ryo pressed a button on the controls which enabled the microphone and speaker and commanded. **

"**If you move you will be electrified you're chair has electrifying system installed it won't disable until I press a button. So you better not try anything". Then Ryo went to talk to interrogators.**

**WITH INTERROGATORS**

"**So anything boys" Ryo asked.**

"**Nothing yet the boys is inscrutable, we shows no emotions" Agent X replied.**

"**That guy, he makes me sick. He does not even feel guilt of what he has done". Torch scowled.**

"**I see, go inside and interrogate until he does not give up and speak and if he tries anything electrocute him and restrain him." Ryo ordered.**

"**Okay sir" Both torch and Agent X saluted and continued what they were doing before.**

**Inside Interrogation Room While Ryo Talking To The Interrogators.**

**Rago closed his eyes and took a deep breath and released and wondered.**

"**What did I do wrong to get this, yeah I remember now I tried to destroy the world, oh great. I was so stupid to trust that idiot blindly, and now I have nothing." Rago thought grimly.**

"**That is true you lost everything" Rago's conscience spoke.**

"**Who is there, who is it" Rago yelled in his thoughts.**

"**I am your conscience, Rago" conscience replied.**

"**My conscience, come in front of me" Rago called.**

**A whitish figure stood in front of his eyes, it was none other than his Brother Pluto. Rago was surrounded by bright light which blinded him. Rago spoke "Pluto is that you, is it" Rago said hopefully.**

"**No, I am not your twin brother, I am you're conscience taken the figure of your brother as you have in your mind all the time. You're brother is gone... forget him and move forward to the future."**

"**You expect me forget my brother, my other half, how could you, you're my conscience." Rago yelled**

"**No, I don't expect you to forget him so soon, but try to move on you have a future at stake Rago. You can't duel with the past all the time, listen to me carefully, answer these peoples questions truthfully and honestly that makes them believe you're not a bad person after all. They might give you a second chance, don't forget you have someone to return. You're home, you other half, your triplet.**

"**Rage," he gasped.**

"**Right I won't give up and answer them, if this helps me give second chance." Rago thought while he was shaken.**

**X_X**

"**Hey kid wake up, it's not time to sleep." Torch shook the boy wake up.**

"**He is still a human, be gentle Torch" Agent X looked up to him**

"**Seriously X, I don't think him as a human, Humans don't try to destroy their own race." Torch replied peeved.**

"**Pardon me for sleeping" The boy replied.**

"**Not going to help, won't erase the sin you did" Torch replied.**

"**I didn't know sleeping is a sin here, I will keep that in my mind next time". The boy replied (note the sarcasm).**

**Agent X sweat dropped at torch's angry expression, thinking that he wasn't kidding when he told he has no patience.**

"**What will you do next"? torch questioned the boy.**

"**I have nothing to next, my career has a blader is over, Doji destroyed it." Rago replied grimly.**

**Both interrogators ever shocked with Rago's revelation of expression.**

"**Tell us about the purple haired boy, who was with you that day"? Agent X questioned.**

"**He" a smile appeared in Boy's or Rago face. "He was my dear triplet brother Pluto, he was nothing what you saw that day, he was cheery teenager with many big dreams, wanting to be a strong blader after watching battle bladers not the number one but a strong one. He was my other half, I and Rage would never let him leave alone, someone had always had to go with him, which put both mine and Rage heart at ease that is what you do for your sister." A tear escaped from Rago eyes.**

"**You just said brother, now sister. Why gender change"? Agent X asked curiously.**

"**It's a habit of ours, or more we are used to call her, a he. She always wore boyish clothes. No one can actually think the he is really a she... she was so tomboyish, that's one thing I loved about her... I disagreed with her everything I about clothes, buy dresses and other girly stuff but she would toss it away and wear my clothes. Rage used to call her "Crazy mama" she was more of a mother to us than a sister… you wouldn't really want to see her that side… or her bad side. She was awesome in front my and Rages eyes. She would also give us hope and will that one day everything will be fine…. But Fine what; everything was destroyed by me… I was an idiot to think Doji was a good person; He was heartless, much more badly than ziggurat. He took away my sister made her a Robot, a human with no emotion, altered her memories about us and our little family. He took away my bey and destroyed it, because my beyblade would anything to stop him… He used me like a tissue and then threw me away. Taking Pluto with him." Rago cried his heart out.**

**The red signal beeped and Torch and Agent X left Rago there to cry by himself, without evening glancing back for once.**

**WITH INTERROGATORS**

"**I am disabling the electrifying system; you can take him away and introduce him to others as planned".**

"**Are we still going to continue investigating him, he looks harmless"? Agent X said dolefully**

"**I hope you're not going growing a soft spot for the boy, nonetheless he still is a criminal, even used or not. Torch said inscrutably.**

"**No, it's not like that, I was just asking because what he said was like honest truth". Agent X stated.**

"**It could be lying, he trying blackmail us" Torched fired back.**

"**even though it doesn't matter if its truth or lie, the ministry of beyblade has given us this mission to interrogate and find more information which could lead to disaster, even there is no disaster he will still be in punishment of lifelong, or lessen few years of punishment by court" Ryo stated.**

"**Guys still do you think he could be lying" Agent X stated firmly**

**Rago cried his heart out and fainted on the chair.**

"**He is still weak, it doesn't matter he dies or faints" said torch coldly.**

"**Take him to the top portion of WBBA and set security cameras and guards to guards that Area so he could not try to escape.**

"**You both are hopeless" Agent x stated helplessly.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review and follow.**

**Z.A**


	22. Ch: 20

Chapter: 20

Meeting with the gang

"Where, am I" Rago wondered to himself. "I remember being interrogated, how did I get here"?

"You're finally awake huh, get freshen up boy, and we have to go somewhere". Agent X ordered.

"How did I get here" Rago questioned.

But agent X was already gone.

**After 30mins**

A knock was on Rago's room.

"Yea' you can come in" Rago said brushing his long hair.

Agent X entered the room.

"If you're done, can we go now? We don't have the whole day." Agent X firmly said.

"Yea' sure, " Rago said nervously intimated by Agent X

Rago entered the hall, they were cameras attached and guards were standing still. One guard stood in front of Rago. "Agent X ordered me escort you to the elevator "the guard said.

Rago and guard walked up to elevator and Agent X was there s

Waiting. Agent X without went inside the elevator and then Rago entered. The left them alone. Rago gasped at the scenery he saw on the other of the elevator, you could see the outside world from there. "I am cause of such disaster "Rago asked. He saw every building being repaired, but most of the repairing was done.

"yes, you are" Agent X replied deadpanned.

"On what floor were we" asked Rago.

"Floor 80".

**After 15min elevator office.**

Both entered a hallway to director's office. They walked up to directors office and Agent X door opened and what Rago saw was just shocking.

The gang was there, being their usual selves. Ginga and benkie were having burger competition. Kyoya and Chris arguing, Ryuga standing in corner eyes closed. Kenta and yu and tith were having a sweets marathon and tsubasa acting as the big brother, he took away the sweets from them. Ryo was wearing his immortal Phoenix costume and poor Hikaru, trying to make him work than to silly things. Agent X said "sir, I have escorted him" he said firmly.

Rago looked down as he thought that his feets are the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, everyone, this is the one I talked about with you guys". Ryo said firmly.

Nobody said a thing, there was pin drop silence in the area.

"So guys, we'll introduce ourselves. I guess" Ryo broke the silence.

"Why are you giving me this torture, well I know I deserved it but, why not send me to the jail. It would have been better" Rago said not looking up once.

"You should be happy, director didn't hand you into the ministry and you're asking why." Agent X almost yelled.

" I damn care about the ministry, I don't even want to look at these people, sorry but I am still confident they are plainly fools, if they think they defeated me and got glory out, then they are bigger fools then Doji thought, you know why because they are missing the big picture in this story.

"Enough, stop arguing" Ryo voiced out "you know clearly why are you here, if tell us the next attack or threat to this planet. Tell us now and we will leave you. I would have let you go, I made decision while you were out, and I made the decision that from now on your part of this gang. I looked up to your database and whatever you said is true, and the shocking part is you didn't tell us that you were a part of WBBA special research lab, an special Agent know as Agent R, but I don't know what happen the WBBA, kicked you out of the experiment, therefore it means you have grudge against WBBA and you could do anything with information you have and get by your men, you could destroy this organization". Ryo said

"You were an agent before, than why went against". Tsubasa said

"Even this organization have deep and very evil secrets, but I should rather die than expose them to the world, I took an oath when I first became an Agent, and that oath is only give to the most trusted of the advisors or Agents in this Organization, WBBA did stab my back, but I do not and never reveal a secret which is supposed to be kept safe, exposing anything sensitive goes against my Word and will.

"What does that mean? That you never tend to destroy the world, you make yourself sound so great and mighty, but if you really were a true person than you would have tried to stop yourself from being tainted by darkness" Ryuga grunted.

"You will never be our friend" Tith suddenly yelled "I don't like you".

"Tith" yu called out.

"Not that I am desperate of having friends" Ro replied

The whole gang left the room.

Ryo, Agent X, Torch and Tsubasa stay where they were.

"Now you shower your wrath on me, mister Director" Ro spoke.

"This punishment for you is a little less of a punishment, Agent X and Tsubasa make sure we doesn't get food for the whole two weeks" Torch said Darkly. "Ryo you have no say in this got that, you caught helping him, your to be kicked out get that"

"Yeahhh, sure Torch" Ryo replied

Tsubasa and Agent nervous sweat dropped and Gulp at Torch's wrath.

"I seriously don't recommend that kind of punishment for him, who is barely a stick, than a healthy normal kid".

"Arguing sure makes me sleepy" Ro mummers to himself.

With that Agent X took Ro his designated cell, rather known as His room.

A/N

**I am so sorry, I now that I am not regular writer, and I am and have problems, I am always busy, or lazy ( Can't help that), BUT most importantly from last 7 months I did not had my Laptop as it died on me, when I most need, I did my school project on my damn mobile for godsakes FORGIVE ME, I have started my freshmen year in my high school DUH, so it has being HECKTICK, I am an idiot I know that but I am sorry FOR WHAT I AM GOING TO SAY, **

**I am not those anime fans which are idiots technically and overlook everything, This fandom is ENDING, There is no imagination, There ARE BARELY NEW STORIES EXPECT FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY WRITE BECAUSE THEY ARE DIE HARDS FANS, BELIEVE I AM TOO, I ONLY THINK IN MY MIND IS BEYBLADE, I AM MADE MY OWN IMAGINATIVE WORLD OF IT. I am not saying that writers don't write , or have no imagination or don't write good stories they are good, but they don't make me excited to read, just LIKE MY BOOKS DON'T MAKE YOU WANT TO READ IT IS PAINLY BORING AND TIME WASTING, WITH NO ACTUALLY GOOD PLOT, I want to read books which excite me and are great LIKE GALAXY-STAR- PEGASUS books HAS but I still write for those people to actually wasted their time on reading this none updating on time story, and those guys are my HEROS.**

**I am so sorry.**


	23. authors note, please read and help me

AUTHORS NOTE

HELLO THERE I AM SO SORRY. I AM APOLOGIZE AS I DO NOT KEEP MY PROMISES. WELL YOU SEE THERE IS NO POINT TO LIE, I UPDATE WHEN I FEEL LIK IT TOO. SO SORRY

I HAVE A QUESTION?

CAN ANYONE HELP ME WITH MY STORY DESTINY LEADS TO UNEXPECTED TURNS, I WANT SOMEONE TO HELP ME TO GET ME TO MY PLOT AND THERE ARE FEW THINGS I REGERET TO WRITE. TO ADVICE ME WHAT TO DO OF WHAT I DID, I WANT TO REMOVE THAT PART ACTUALLY SO WHAT SHOULD I DO?


End file.
